Anécdotas de la era Meiji
by hatsune94
Summary: Serie de draws, one-shots e historias cortas ubicados a lo largo del arco del Jinchu, kyoto, etc,. Principalmente sobre Kenshin y Kaoru pero también otros personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Mi intención es publicar una serie de historias cortas y/o one-shots que no llevan mas de un cap o dos pero no estoy segura si seguirán un hilo conductor o no... depende de lo que me inspire, ya veremos.

luego me cuentan...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T

* * *

 **La belleza está en los ojos del que ve I**

No me considero especialmente bonita, pero tengo mi orgullo. Es decir, si mostrara real interés en casarme seguro conseguiría alguien ¿cierto? Es decir, me gusta Kenshin pero no me planteo nada serio realmente, creo que es algo platónico... Mi punto es, si bien no me considero especialmente atractiva, hay momentos que deseas sentirte de esa manera y que te perciban como tal.

Esto es difícil cuando vives rodeada de tres insensibles y completos ineptos, y tus otras amistades femeninas insisten en que deberías bajar de peso y dejar los dulces. Por lo que últimamente mis pensamientos sobre mi apariencia no han sido muy felices...

Si me pagaran por cada vez que me dicen fea en el día…Aghh ¡me enfurezco solo de pensarlo!

-"Enséñamelo"- Frunzo el ceño, Yahiko a estado especialmente molesto insistiendo en que le muestre ejercicios más avanzados, pero aún no logra dominar lo básico.

-"Otra vez"- digo con firmeza, en el último problema que tuvimos en el dojo me vio utilizar una figura que aún no le he enseñado y me ha estado martillando desde entonces, ¿que no sabe que la paciencia en esta disciplina es la base? lo ha visto hasta el cansancio y sé que se lo he repetido mil veces.

-"Enséñamelo"- insiste testarudo. Lo golpee de nuevo, hasta que no domine este ejercicio no puedo enseñarle el siguiente.

-"Otra vez"- me pregunto cuánto le durará la pataleta, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, no es que tenga demasiada, aunque para estas cosas puedo ser especialmente paciente.

-"Enséñamelo"- El avanza pero lo hace incorrectamente, lo derribo sin dificultad con la postura que estoy intentando enseñarle, suspiro mientras él se incorpora. Sé que está furioso y lo que le voy a decir no va a ayudar.

-"Yahiko, no estás listo"- me mira con resentimiento y resopla, ya me está crispando los nervios, espero que Kenshin tenga pronta la cena pronto...

-"No es cierto"- A veces Yahiko puede ser más testarudo que yo, y eso es mucho.

-"Observa"- Doy un paso al frente y le muestro nuevamente el movimiento, el me observa receloso y me imita. Esta vez lo hace correctamente.

-"Perfecto"- él sonríe levemente pero vuelve a su expresión obstinada.

-"Enséñamelo"- vuelve a insistir, dejé salir un suspiro exasperado. Por lo que veo, voy a terminar la lección más temprano que lo habitual.

-"No. Aún no dominas lo anterior"- intento razonar, pero mi tono deja ver mi exasperación, lo escucho refunfuñar.

-"Repite el ejercicio"- digo con firmeza

-"¿Cuantas veces?"- me gruñó apretando los dientes, estoy comenzando a fastidiarme seriamente con esta actitud rebelde.

-"Quinientas"- Pude haber dicho menos, pero honestamente precisa gastar energía en otra cosa que pelear conmigo, además cuantas más veces, mejor.

-"¿Qué? ¡estás loca!"- ¡¿Loca?!, ¿quiere verme loca? le daré algo de locura, espera a que le diga que haga mil o dos mil…

-"Kenshin, dile a esta _fea_ que me muestre lo siguiente"- Dirijo mi atención a la entrada del dojo y veo a Kenshin recostado al lado de la puerta, estaba tan concentrada en Yahiko que no me percaté de su presencia.

-"Oro?"- dice en su habitual expresión de sorpresa. Sé que no le gusta meterse en nuestras confrontaciones pero a veces me gustaría que lo hiciera, ¡Yahiko parece solo escucharlo a él!

-"¡Deja de quejarte y haz los ejercicios!"- Me cansé, a la próxima queja lo noqueo con mi shinai.

-"Tal vez si no fueras una instructora tan mediocre lo haría mejor y más rápido"- ¡mocoso ingrato! ¡cómo se atreve a decirme esto! ¡¿acaso no sabe todo lo que hago por él?!

-"Y tal vez si me escucharas, ¡harías mejor las figuras que te enseño!"- sé que está desquitando sus frustraciones conmigo, pero no estoy de humor para esto.

-"Cien"- ¿Qué se piensa? ¿que regateando va a lograr algo? No, no, no, y no!

-"¡Mil!, no querías hacer quinientas ¡entonces harás mil!"- por un segundo disfruté ver su rostro pasar del asombro, a la frustración y finalmente la ira.

-"Fea"- gané, se que cuando llegamos a este punto me hice con la mía

-"Mocoso"-

-"Bruja"-

-"Insufrible"-

-"Amargada"- grrrr sé que está frustrado, pero no tiene derecho a decirme cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente, por dios ¡soy su profesora!

-"Kaoru-dono, Yahiko..."- escucho detrás mío a Kenshin acercarse en su habitual tono conciliador, la verdad no estoy de humor para su pacifismo. ¿Acaso no ve lo que este mocoso está haciendo? Estoy segura que Kenshin no es el espadachín que es, si no fuera por años de entrenamiento.

-"Kenshin, ¡no te metas en esto!"- le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y dirijo mi atención a Yahiko nuevamente

-"¡No le grites a Kenshin! ¡no entiendo cómo _aún_ te soporta! "- No me atreví a mirar a Kenshin. Pero el no escuchar palabra alguna de él tampoco me hizo sentir mejor.

-"¡Cierra la boca!"- no le pegué una cachetada porque el muy astuto se puso a una distancia prudente.

\- "No es raro que aún no estés casada _ni_ con prospecto. _Fea_ "- En condiciones normales no le haría caso, pero realmente hoy tocó un nervio.

-"¡Suficiente!"- Ya no estoy para estos juegos... ubico mi shinai en su lugar y salgo enfurecida del dojo, antes de salir miro a Yahiko nuevamente -"Si no te gusta como enseño, entonces no te molestes en seguir aprendiendo"- me volteo y salgo rumbo a la casa, en el camino veo llegar a Sanosuke.

-"¡Jou-chan! ¿qué hay para cenar?"- Obviamente viene por la cena, lo que me faltaba, es increíble.

-"¡No me interesa!"- No estoy de humor para escuchar que perdió dinero en apuestas, me dirijo a mi cuarto y cierro de un golpe el shoji de mi habitación.

Intento respirar hondo para serenarme, estoy demasiado alterada y no entiendo por qué. No es la primera vez que discuto de esta forma con Yahiko, pero honestamente nunca me afectó de esta forma. Una vez más calmada, tomé mis artículos de aseo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Tuve el cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería cruzarme con nadie pero a último minuto decidí pasar por la cocina para ver si faltaba mucho para la cena.

Al acercarme distinguí la voz de Yahiko, al parecer estaba despotricando y poniendo al tanto a Sanosuke de nuestra riña, lo dejé ser, sabía que lo necesitaba, así es él.

Decidí irme, pero no pude evitar escuchar de todas formas..

-"¿Puedes creerlo? Básicamente me echó como estudiante porque le dije unas cuantas verdades"- no lo eché realmente, que lo pensara me tomó por sorpresa. Solo quiero que sea más serio.

-"¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? Digo, se que no es fácil..."- escuché a Sanosuke.. grrr bueno, él tampoco es fácil.

-"Te lo digo, ¡enloqueció! Kenshin estaba ahí también, pregúntale..."-

Solo distinguí una risa contenida pero no sabía si era de Sano o de Kenshin, fruncí el ceño.

-"Se niega a enseñarme lo útil, encima me tiene como esclavo y vivo aporreado por esa shinai"-

-"Chico, todos hemos sido golpeados con esa shinai y no le gritamos esas cosas"- dijo Sano entre risas.

-"¡Bien que tienes ganas! además no mentí..."- Escuche risas pero más leves, no sabría decir de quien eran -"..si no hace algo distinto jamas va a conseguir marido, ¿verdad Kenshin?"-

-"No es el lugar de sessha para decir algo al respecto Yahiko"- Obviamente, neutral.

-"¡Por favor Kenshin! No cocina ni para salvar su vida, no es linda y anda todo el día sudada por enseñar Kenjutsu, ¿a quién le puede gustar eso?"-

Silencio.

Me dolió, no esperaba que callaran a Yahiko pero al menos esperaba me defendieran un poco, sin hacer ruido me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Estaba cubierta de sudor, lo cual dado lo que escuché, me hizo sentir peor conmigo misma.

Me desvestí y me metí a la tina con agua fría. Al principio creí que era una buena idea ya que aún tenía el cuerpo caliente, y la tarde era agradable pero pronto me arrepentí. A esa hora el agua estaba congelada, pero francamente mi orgullo herido me impidió pedirle a Kenshin que calentara el agua para el baño. Frote el jabón por mi cuerpo y exhale. No me podía quitar de la cabeza lo que escuché en la cocina.

Yahiko es inmaduro, orgulloso y con un carácter igual o peor que el mío por lo cual no me sorprende su reacción; simplemente esperaba un poco más de gratitud, pero sin cambiar su personalidad. A veces no parece, pero me gusta cómo es. Sanosuke es como un hermano y francamente fuera del hecho que tira demasiado dinero en apuestas, no me molesta en absoluto. Y tampoco dijo nada que no esperara, pero Kenshin…

No se que sentí, tal vez lo que siento no es tan platónico después de todo… Quizás mis sentimientos no son tan superficiales, grandioso. Dejé escapar un suspiro y observé mi reflejo en el agua, tenía el pelo revuelto y mi cabello húmedo pegado a mi rostro y cuerpo. Tal vez tenían razón, después de todo ¿quién querría a una muchacha tan desalineada como yo? Obviamente no Kenshin…

Tomé aire y me sumergí en el agua, cuando mis pulmones no soportaron más saqué la cabeza y me recosté contra la pared. Escuché el sonido del viento, ya estaba sintiendo bastante frío por lo que me dispuse a salir de la bañera, comencé a secarme pero siento la puerta de afuera del cuarto de baño y rápidamente me envuelvo en una toalla.

-"Ka-Kaoru-dono! qu-com-porque ¿b-baño?"- balbuceó el rurouni, me divirtió su expresión, pero no se lo transmití a mi rostro.

-"Si Kenshin, me estaba bañando. Me estaba bañando porque lo necesitaba ¿algún problema?"- dejé salir en tono exasperado, suspiré y compuse mi expresión para no parecer más molesta.

Los ojos de Kenshin dividían su atención entre entre mi rostro y la bañera, parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras, revisé mi "atuendo" y vi que todo estuviera cubierto. Seguramente que utilizara solo una toalla era lo que le resultaba incómodo.

-"p-pero sessha no calentó agua "- consiguió decir finalmente, parecía confundido

-"Esta bien, tenía calor y no quería molestar"- sonreí cortesmente e hice ademán de salir, pero él no se movió para darme paso.

-"Pero sessha siempre calienta el agua para su baño"- dijo en tono más bajo

-"Hoy no quería agua caliente"- Me excusé y pasé por su lado. Sólo quería irme, ya era bastante malo mi día como para tener que explicar que no quise que calentara el agua porque probablemente sin intención hirió mis sentimientos.

-"Kaoru-dono..."- No me voltee a verlo, no quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Una vez en mi cuarto termino de secarme y cepillo mi cabello. Mi mente comenzaba a divagar, tal vez encerrarme no sea lo solución, tal vez deba hablar con alguien... Lo considero por unos minutos y me dirijo a mi ropero, en vez de vestir algo cómodo para andar en casa elijo un kimono y me cambio rápidamente. Cuando estaba terminando mi obi siento unos leves golpes en el shoji de mi habitación. Sabía que era Kenshin, Yahiko no es tan educado.

-"Kaoru-dono sessha se preguntaba si… "- me mira extrañado -"¿va a salir?"- lo veo examinar detenidamente mi atuendo.

-"Sí"- respondí cortésmente, pero no di más explicaciones, en tanto volví a dirigir mi atención a mi obi y termino de acomodarlo.

-"Pero… sessha, la cena está lista..."- claramente esperaba otra respuesta menos escueta. Le sonrío.

-"Lo siento Kenshin, serán ustedes tres solamente"- tomé mi bolso y verifique mi apariencia en mi espejo rápidamente. Decidí que estaba aceptable y me dirigí a la puerta principal, Kenshin siguiéndome de cerca.

-"¿Sessha puede saber...?"- Parecía contrariado, por un momento sentí pena, no quería desquitarme con él, al menos no del todo.

-"No. No me esperen"- sonreí y salí por la puerta.

* * *

muaahhahahahha

Nota: honestamente cuando escribo no me gusta incluir los manerismos japoneses pero creo que el "sessha" y el "Kaoru-dono" son infaltables en Kenshin, (o el jou-chan de Sano o el Aoshi-sama de Misao) pero el kun,chan, etc y otras expresiones no los veo tan importantes y no deseo incluirlas ya que no definen al carácter de nadie o son expresiones recurrentes por eso no los voy a incluir. Capaz que alguien tiene problema con eso, veo que hay fics para todos los gustos, pero por las dudas lo aclaro.

Nota2: No se enojen con Kenshin, o con la inmadurez de Yahiko...o Kaoru y su crisis de autoestima, vamos a ver que sale en la próxima parte jaja

Luego me cuentan que les parece...

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

hola! si volví ya les hago spoiler... va a haber parte 3 no esperaba que tomara tanto pero me parecía muy pesado si lo terminaba aquí por lo que dividí la ultima parte en 2 ... así que la próxima parte saldrá muy pronto ¡yeey!

 **Disclaimer** : Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T, solo la historia que les presento

* * *

 **La belleza está en los ojos del que ve II**

-"¿Sessha puede preguntar...?"-

-"No. No me esperen"- sonrió y sin más salió.

No supe qué hacer o decir, sé que Kaoru-dono es independiente pero jamás, _jamás_ se había negado a que sessha la acompañara a algún lugar, en todo caso había sido al revés y simplemente era porque sessha temía por alguna amenaza contra la seguridad de Kaoru-dono.

Me debatí en seguirla pero sabía que Yahiko y Sanosuke se preguntarían dónde estaría. Salí con paso pesado hacia la cocina.

-"¡Kenshin! muero de hambre Sanosuke no quiso esperar"- Dijo reclamnándole a Sanosuke que devoraba su plato de arroz.

-"Lo siento Kenshin, tardaste mucho"- se disculpó con la boca llena.

-"¿Dónde está la fea?"- Preguntó Yahiko mirando detrás mio para ver si venía Kaoru-dono

-"Kaoru-dono salió hace unos minutos"- Los dos cruzaron miradas y luego me miraron con expresión confusa a lo que sólo me encogí de hombros.

-"¿Jou-chan dijo a dónde?"- preguntó Sanosuke aún con la boca llena, me encogí de hombros.

-"Sessha no sabe, salió sin decirle a sessha dónde se dirigía "- tomé mi plato y comí un poco, de repente perdí el apetito.

-"Eso es extraño"- dijo Yahiko con una ceja arqueada, asentí levemente -"Tampoco quiso que sessha la acompañara, por lo que imagino que debe ser algo privado"- Probablemente estuviera hablando con alguien respecto a la discusión de la tarde. No es la primera vez que había escuchado discusiones de este tipo entre Yahiko y Kaoru-dono pero la de hoy pude notar que fue diferente. Primero se negó a calentar agua para el baño y luego la forma que salió...

-"Kenshin, ¿vas a comer eso?"- Volví de mi ensimismamiento, y noto a Sanosuke mirando mi plato casi intacto. Se lo tendí, de repente no tenía hambre.

-"¡Deja de comer!"- Grito Yahiko, Sanosuke lo ignoró y tomó mi plato con entusiasmo

-"Está bien, no tengo deseos de comer"- sonreí a Yahiko para asegurarle, me levanto y me dirijo a ellos -"Voy a ver si Kaoru-dono se encuentra bien"- estaba saliendo por la puerta y escucho a Yahiko

-"Yo también voy"- Sé que Yahiko está preocupado, sé que se siente responsable. Una vez que el enojo pasó, estoy seguro esperaba hablar normalmente con ella en la cena y con hablar me refiero a hostigarla como hace normalmente. Es la forma que tienen de disculparse y decir "todo está bien, sé que no era serio" sin decir lo siento.

-"No creo que sea buena idea"- Escucho a Sanosuke, esté se levanta y puso sus manos en los bolsillos -"Es decir, después de las cosas que dijiste no quiero que quiera hablar contigo justo ahora..."- dijo mirando a Yahiko, el chico miraba algún punto del piso -"y Kenshin, si dijo que no deseaba que la acompañaras deberías respetar eso..."- sé que tiene razón pero de todas maneras, sessha está preocupado.

-"Por ello, me iré y si no la encuentro les aviso"- Asiento y este me sonríe en respuesta. Sé que puedo contar con él -"Gracias Sano"-

Este se retira haciendo un gesto desmisivo con la mano. Una vez que Sanosuke estuvo ausente una mano tira levemente de mi gi.

-"Kenshin"- su tono era abatido, sé que se siente terrible y me alegro que tenga la madurez de reconocer cuando uno pasó los límites. Coloque una mano es su hombro y le di un leve apretón -"Lo se Yahiko, lo se"-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"Qué espanto Kaoru"-

-"¡Lo sé!"-

-"¿Estas molesta?"-

-"A decir verdad no, más bien… ¿herida?"- ni ella estaba segura

-"Sé que Yahiko solo estaba descargando frustraciones, pero no puedo decir que se equivoque en todo lo que dijo"- y eso es lo que más la agobiaba, que tal vez el mocoso tenía razón. Después de todo era una joven y no quería pasar toda su vida sola y seguramente ser como es, no la llevaría a ningún lado.

-"Tal vez no, quizás si te convenga dejar los dulces"- Tae comenzó a reírse, el rostro de Kaoru enrojeció como la grana. Realmente ese comentario no la ayudaba.

-"¡Tae!"- La castaña hizo un gesto desmisivo con la mano restándole importancia.

-"Sólo bromeo Kaoru"- Kaoru dejó escapar un bufido...

-"Lo sé, pero quizás debería comenzar a comportarme como una chica más tradicional... "-

-"No lo sé Kaoru, creo que debes ser fiel a ti misma también, no te olvides que tus circunstancias no son las mismas que las de otra chica"- una observación justa, es cierto que si su padre aún viviera probablemente sus circunstancias serían diferentes...

-"Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?"- es decir, tal vez Kenshin no sea para mi pero quizás otra persona si… No voy a salir a ofrecerme a cualquier chico que aparezca, pero quizás podría experimentar el cortejo de algún muchacho ¿verdad?

-"Supongo que no"- dijo pensativa Tae pero un brillo pícaro cruzó por su rostro -"¿Y Kenshin?"- dijo levantando la ceja inquisitivamente.

-"¿Que con él?"- sé que mi rostro estaba rojo como la grana, pero no debo crear falsas ilusiones, a probado ser el mejor amigo y compañero que pueda pedir y ciertamente es muy atento pero jamás entendí una intención de su parte en algo más que una sincera amistad.

-"¿Qué piensa él?"- Bufé en respuesta, recordé la conversación en la cocina...

-"Por lo que sé, está más que de acuerdo con Yahiko"- aparté la mirada

-"¿Lo dijo?"- La castaña arqueó una ceja ahora más seria y poco convencida

-"No expresamente… además no me importa lo que ese rurouni piense"- y si bien no es cierto, intentaré que sea así

-"¿Segura? yo diría que todo lo contrario"- dejó escapar una risita maliciosa, aghh ¡Tae!

-"No es cierto, no tengo sentimientos por Kenshin"- crucé mis brazos y en un movimiento brusco golpee accidentalmente un joven que iba pasando por nuestro lado, perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo al suelo pero unos brazos detuvieron mi caída.

-"Seguro que no, seguro que no..."- escuché murmurar a Tae, pero estaba ocupada disculpándome con el joven

Era alto, moreno de cabello corto, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y de constitución fornida, realmente apuesto.

-"Lo siento mucho"- mi rostro aún estaba rojo de mi conversación con Tae, no me imagino lo que podría ser en este momento.

-"No hay problema, no todos los días trastobillas con una joven tan bella"- Me guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino Tae y yo lo observamos alejarse con rostro embelesado, una vez lo perdimos de vista dejamos salir una risa chillona.

-"¡Por dios Kaoru! ¡que guapo!"- Asentí enérgicamente, no todos los días te cruzas con un chico tan atractivo, te sonríe de esa manera y encima te llama bella...

-"Es tarde, quizás debería volver a casa"- Tae asintió

-"¿Kaoru porque no vienes a cenar conmigo mañana?"- a decir verdad no me parecía mala idea, no tenía ganas de pasar mucho tiempo en casa. Mi autoestima me lo impedía, absurdo lo sé pero ¿qué puedo hacer? soy mujer después de todo.

-"Claro"- Me despedí y me dirigí a casa con una sonrisa boba en mis labios, sé que suena tonto pero ese joven me dejó la autoestima por las nubes.

En el camino a casa pensé lo conversado con Tae, sin duda debo manejarme diferente. No por Kenshin, estúpido rurouni... En fin, si alguna vez tengo ganas de formar una familia debería de hacer ciertas cosas por ejemplo, ahem, aprender a cocinar... No es fácil ser mujer, es decir, debes ser delicada, saber cocinar, trabajar para mantener un hogar ¡estúpidos estándares sociales! bufé molesta…

-"Kaoru-dono"- escuché me llaman desde el umbral, era Kenshin, se encontraba sentado en la entrada mirándome con ojos atentos. Estaba solo, seguramente Yahiko se encontraba durmiendo dada la hora.

-"Uh, hola Kenshin"- me acerqué y le dediqué una sonrisa, hoy se ve especialmente apuesto... No, Kaoru ¡no! recuerda que no le gustas de esa forma...

-"¿Disfrutó su paseo?"- curioso ¿eh? mmm...

-"Podría decirse..."- Sé que puedo hablar cualquier cosa con él, pero honestamente no tengo ganas de exponerme y compartir mis últimas reflexiones.

-"Me alegro oírlo"- Miro mis pies nerviosamente, esperando por si quería decir algo más, veo que no es el caso, le doy las buenas noches y me retiro a mi cuarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa tarde el camino de regreso desde el dojo Maekawa fue ameno y Kaoru se encontraba de mejor ánimo y ya conversaba nuevamente con Kenshin. Al llegar a casa este se ofreció a preparar el baño para la joven a lo cual ella accedió de buena gana.

Kaoru se dirigía a su habitación cuando fue interceptada por Yahiko, Kenshin escuchó a lo lejos y se acercó curioso, sabía que Yahiko estaba arrepentido de la riña y seguramente quería disculparse.

-"Hola Yahiko"- saludó cordial la joven aunque un tanto distante

-"Estem… quería disculparme"- Yahiko observaba algún punto en el suelo, y movía su pie inquieto obviamente incómodo por la situación, finalmente la miró a los ojos -"...no quise realmente decir esas cosas"- la expresión de Kaoru se suavizó y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Sabía que el chico era obstinado y le conmovió la forma avergonzada de expresarse. Kenshin sonrió complacido, a decir verdad el clima se había tornado un poco tenso los últimos días y sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la situación.

-"Acepto tus disculpas, en tanto hagas los ejercicios y te esfuerces"- puntualizó con la mano

-"Lo prometo, por ello ya hice la mitad de los ejercicios que dijiste y para mañana habré terminado"- dijo orgulloso de sus logros.

-"Bien"- Asintió complacida, Yahiko se ruborizó levemente

-"Entonces…¿estamos bien?"- preguntó inseguro, Kaoru se acercó y le palmeó el hombro levemente y asintió, Yahiko esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Kenshin sonrió complacido de que el asunto este zanjado.

Una vez Kaoru terminó de bañarse salió arreglada en un kimono, esta vez uno turquesa con diseños de flores en blanco, y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba Kenshin preparando la cena tranquilamente. -"Kenshin"- llamó despacio, este se giró al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra y la miró expectante -"esta noche volverán a cenar solos..."- dijo mirando nerviosamente sus manos.

-"¿Oro?"- este era el tercer día que Kaoru salía sola en la tarde -"¿desea que Sessha le acompañe?"- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta

-"No es necesario"- la joven hizo un gesto dismisivo con la mano y rápidamente salió de la cocina.

-"pero..."- Ahora sí que Kenshin estaba confundido, ¿no es que todo se había resuelto? Yahiko se acercó con su shinai en la mano y le dedicó una mirada confusa

-"¿Qué le pasa a la fea?"- enarcó una ceja -"¿otra vez se fue?"- Kenshin asintió pensativo y se dispuso a terminar de cocinar.

Minutos después Kenshin termino de preparar la cena, buscó a Yahiko por la casa y luego por el dojo pero este no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiró, seguramente este había ido detrás de Kaoru lo cual sabía que sería un problema si este fuera descubierto. Salió rápidamente en dirección del Akabeko, a lo lejos pudo distinguir escondido detrás de unos barriles a Yahiko. Suspiró divertido y se acercó sigilosamente.

-"Yahiko"- llamó y colocó una mano en su hombro los ojos del chico casi se salen de las cuencas.

-"¡AHH! Kenshin ¿quieres matarme de un susto?"- Kenshin sonrió divertido

-"Sessha siente haberlo sorprendido ¿porque sigue a Kaoru-dono?"- a lo lejos se veía a Kaoru en compañía de Tae.

-"¿Acaso no quieres saber qué hace la fea esa que no para en casa hace días?"- bufó molesto el chico. Ciertamente, sí es algo curioso, pero tampoco consideraba correcto espiar las conversaciones ajenas; con saber que Kaoru estaba bien, era suficiente.

-"A sessha no le parece correcto espiar a las personas"- insistió con la idea de que Yahiko desistiera de seguir espiando a la joven.

-"¡No mientas Kenshin! sé que ayer la seguiste, no soy tonto"- Kenshin sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas.

-"¿Oro?"- preguntó fingiendo inocencia. A decir verdad, la siguió el día anterior sí, pero cuando la vio ingresar al Akabeko sabía que estaría en compañía de Tae y decidió volver a casa sabiendo que estaría bien.

-"¿Quién es ese sujeto?"- preguntó serio el chico, Kenshin lo miró confuso

-"¿Oro? ¿cuál?"- se acercó interesado mirando donde indicaba Yahiko

-"El que está con la fea"- dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Kaoru y vio como ella y Tae se alejaban tranquilamente en compañía de un joven, era alto de cabello oscuro y complexión grande pero no podía distinguir el rostro de este.

-"¡Mira como se sonroja la fea!"- el joven sonreía y el rostro de Kaoru reflejaba un delicado color rosado en su piel blanca

-"Oro…?"-

* * *

Y bueno Kenshin...sí, el tema esta zanjado con Yahiko, no contigo muahahahah


End file.
